


You’re Safe

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, nighmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey novak x reader
Kudos: 13





	You’re Safe

SVU had caught wind of a major sex trafficking ring, the squad had spent the better part of a month connecting the dots, filling in the blanks and trying to find a way in. Eventually they made a bust at a smaller party with a couple of girls and a pimp, Olivia ended up making the deal that if they cooperated, worked with the squad in an undercover type op for their upcoming party that she wouldn’t make any arrests that night. It was then that the pimp agreed, taking a leering look over at you, saying he’d only be okay with it if you were there as a Madam. You gave a scoff, rolling you eyes, but giving Liv a nod of agreement. As you made your way out of the interrogation room, you found both Fin and A.D.A. Casey Novak on the other side of the glass.

“An undercover op? Seriously?” Casey was the first to speak, her voice full of hostility.

“It’s the best option we have counsellor.” Oliva replied, “They’re willing to work with us and this way we can get the most arrests, and help those girls get out of the ring.”

“These guys are dangerous!” Casey shot back, “Are you sure this is the right idea? Your team could be at risk, is there any other way we can do this?”

“Casey…” Olivia started, “My team has done this a million times before, and they’ll do it a million times again, everything will be safe, and it will be by the book.” She gave a small hand gesture as her phone went off, leaving the room to just you and the A.D.A who turned to you with a look of concern and fire in her eyes.

“Case…” Your hand stroked at her forearm, “Everything will be fine, I need to do my job and this is the best shot we have at busting the ring.” Casey let out a heavy sigh, her forehead dropping against yours for a soft moment, relishing in the privacy of the room.

“I know…” She took the moment to kiss your lips softly. You gained eye contact with her, hands cupping her cheek 

“Baby please, you know I’ll be fine, and the team will be right there in the van if something goes left field. Please. We need to break this case.” Casey huffed, nearly rolling her eyes before looking at you.

“Fine.” She kissed you softly, “But please, let me know the instant you feel like something is going south.”

“Of course my love.” You managed to give her cheek a quick kiss before Benson popped back into the room with more details on the case, calling you back to duty.

You and Casey hadn’t managed to disclose yet, despite your relationship having been going on for longer than a usual one. Though you weren’t sure about how your office, or the DA’s office would react to you being together, you always kept things professional, no one that worked with either of you knew you were dating. As much as you loved her, you both kept things silent.

**

Casey was adamant on being in the van during the night of the bust, much to Olivia’s surprise, she usually wasn’t particular on being on the crime scene, but she was fighting for this. She watched with caution as you stepped out of the black SUV, clad in a skimpy pink dress and heels that you defintely didn’t own.

You made your way upstairs with a mix of UC’s and working girls, just to make things seem legit, Fin was already in the room as you entered. You gave a quick nod to the pimp, a smirk on your lips as you and the girls moved through the house. The party began as normal, a flow of different groups moving throughout the house.

As the party progressed you did your best to observe the night, keeping an eye on everyone, half of the guests were still in the living room, girls grinding against their laps. The other half were down the hallway, taking an unfair advantage of some girls. You were doing your best to keep things under control, roaming down the hall of the house, making sure no one was going further than the girls had agreed. 

You were so focussed on the girls that you didn’t notice the shadow behind you, the way the hand closed over your mouth, shoving you into one of the empty bedrooms, the moment his hand wrapped around you, you freaked, doing your best to fight him off. The instant you were able to rip his hand off your mouth you screamed your go word, knowing your mic was still in play, your body shaking at the way his hands groped at your body. He shoved you up against the wall, your forehead colliding with the plaster as he pinned your hands behind you. You cursed the shortness of the dress, feeling his fingers swiftly creep much higher than you were okay with. Just as he was about to cup your heat you heard Fin’s voice yell out, dragging the guy off you.

“You okay?” He asked as he cuffed the perp.

“Yeah.” You shook out of it, hand tentatively wiping at your forehead, not surprised to find a small amount of blood on your fingers. Fin tugged the perp up from the ground, shoving him off to a uni.

“C’mon, we need to get you checked out.”

“Fin I said I’m fine.”

“Yeah and Novak’s gonna have my balls if I don’t make sure you get looked at.” He smirked at your baffled response. Though you weren’t horribly surprised, Fin was your partner after all, and if anyone was gonna figure it out, it would’ve been him. Begrudgingly, you made your way down to the paramedics, not surprised when Olivia was quick to send you home after double checking that you were indeed okay.

**  
Despite being happy to have been let off early, you were a little rattled coming home to a dark empty apartment. Giving a heavy sigh you headed for a long hot shower, trying to get the feeling of the freak’s hands off you. You wrapped yourself in one of Casey’s old Harvard tshirts, tugging on a pair of pyjama shorts before pouring yourself a much too large glass of wine and settling into the couch with some mindless tv show. You knew Casey wasn’t about to be home anytime soon with the number of people they’d managed to collar, she’d have to start striking deals, getting people to flip to get better information.

It was nearly three hours later when you heard the sound of key’s clinking in the hallway, the sudden noise made you jump, head shooting towards the entrance way. Casey instantly took in the worried look on your face, concern etching through hers.

“You okay baby?” The soft voice came from the door as she shut and locked it, hanging her coat and dropping her bag on the small table.

“Yeah..” You muttered, “Just..been a long day….” You took a large gulp of wine, swallowing more than you normally would. She gave a soft sigh, moving through the apartment to your side, softly dropping down on the couch beside you. Instinctively you lightly fell against her, curling into her side while her arm wrapped around you, lips gently meeting your head.

“Mmkay…” She murmured, making sure you were snug against her, letting you decompress for another few episodes of tv before she spoke again. “You still riled up, or are you ready for bed?”

“Bed’s probably a good idea.” Sitting up you stretched out your tight body, trying to roll out the tenseness your anxiety had crept into your muscles. 

Casey followed you into the bedroom, giving your head a soft kiss as you curled under the blankets before she quickly got ready for bed. You felt her body wrap around yours from behind, tugging you tightly against her, murmuring a soft ‘I love you’ agaisnt your skin that you returned before drifting off.

**

To say you were having a good sleep would be the farthest thing from the truth. Images from the evening flip booked their way through your brain, enhanced by your slumber, the entire situation escalated so much higher than it was in real life. You could feel hands against you, smell the cheap liquor and cigarettes, the pain in your forehead shooting as it slammed into the wall. You weren’t quite sure how long it had been, how awake your conscious was, you just felt your body shoot awake, the nightmare still so vividly detailed and real in your brain. You couldn’t help it as tears sprung into your eyes, breath barely able to catch in your chest as you pushed yourself up, clutching your knees to your racing chest.

Both the sudden movement, and the muffled cries roused Casey from her sleep. She grumbled lightly as she rolled over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Any amount of tiredness instantly vanished when she saw your heaving back, body shaking, she shot up, a tentative hand softly touching your shoulder. Even at her gentleness your body tensed, nearly jolting away from her.

“Baby…?” Her voice was soft, but gruff with sleep and laced with concern. Your face shot up, the terror in your eyes ever so slowly dissolving as you came back to the real world. Your trembling hand reached out towards her, Casey cupped it gently between both of hers, softly rubbing against you, tentatively moving up your arm. She was cautious, waiting for your response of her touch, watching your body begin to relax, your breath begin to return to normal.

“Sorry…” You murmured, free hand coming up to quickly brush away the escaped tears, “Bad dream I guess..” She didn’t miss the way you refused to meet her eye, boldly, she wrapped an arm around you, kissing your head gently before tilting your chin up to meet her gaze.

“Baby, what happened in there tonight?” Her fingers ever so gently stroked over the butterfly bandage on your forehead, lips placing a feather light kiss above the small gash.

“I..hit my head in a scuffle, I’m fine..”

“I know that already…and I know you, something more happened in there…” When you glanced up at her again your lower lip trembled, hating that you were about to admit it, you felt weak, powerless, both things that a cop shouldn’t ever have to admit to.

“I…I didn’t see him coming. He shoved me into an empty room, up against the wall…his hand was..was nearly up my skirt, thank God for Fin.” You took a shaky sigh, “I just…I can’t get the images out of my head…how bad it could’ve gone…guess my imagination got the best of me…” You dared to glance up at Casey, tears brimming in your eyes.

“Oh sweetheart…” She kissed your head gently, “Don’t worry. I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay? You’re safe with me, I promise.” She tugged you tighter into her frame, “I love you more than anything.” You sniffled lightly, accepting the embrace, knowing that she would keep true to her word.

“I love you too.” Her lips met your head again, hand softly rubbing down your arm.

“Why don’t you try to get some sleep.” She gave you a gentle smile at the expression you shot her, “I’ll be right here baby. I promise I’ll wait til you’re asleep, and you can wake me up the instant something bad goes on in that little head of yours, okay?”

You gave her a little nod, tears slowly retreating from your eyes. Settling down on the bed against her still sitting body, you curled up half in her lap, only closing your eyes when her hand came to softly play with the loose strands of your hair, relaxing you. True to her word, Casey sat, watching you, holding you close until she was absolutely sure that not only you were asleep, but you were free of another nightmare right away. She slunk down in the bed, wrapping her body around you, making sure you were held tightly against her before she closed her eyes again.

It may have been one hell of a long night for both of you, but being able to come home to each other made things all the better. You knew that you were loved, appreciated and protected when you were with each other, and you never felt safer than when buried in each other’s arms.


End file.
